The Cove
by iiKiwiliciousii
Summary: Everyone has a special place to simply relax and enjoy, so why shouldn't a certain orange banded turtle?


**Wow. It's been a while since I've written anything... This is my first TMNT fan fiction, so go easy on me people. It's set in the 2012 version, and this is a one-shot, I do not plan to make more. The song I am using in this fanfic is called Hero, from the Disney movie, Starstruck. I suggest you listen to in on YouTube.**

 **LINK:**

 **watch?v=_fogptrvvwc &spfreload=10**

 **(copy and paste if needed)**

 **Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **(I don't own TMNT)**

 **The Cove**

Perfect. No one was home.

Master Splinter was at April's apartment for training, on the roof, and Casey had gone with them to watch. (they were practising balancing)

Donnie was looking for spare parts in the dump, and Leo and Raph went with him, most likely the two older turtles were sparring.

Ice Cream Kitty was in the freezer, but other than her, there was no one else in the lair.

So after double checking each room in the house, Mikey made his way out and walked opposite the way his brothers took to get to the surface.

Humming a tune along the way, Mikey froze, then groaned before turning around and heading back.

"Forgot the book..." He muttered to himself. Pretty soon he was back in the lair, but the problem now was finding the book. He knew it couldn't be in the living room, or the kitchen, cause he was pretty good at keeping this from his family, but it wasn't in the back closet, where he always hid it. He headed for his bedroom, dreading the search. His bedroom was messy, and he knew this. He just preferred to keep it this way. However, as soon as he opened the door, he spotted the corner of the book, just under a few pizza boxes and comic books covered in cheese stains.

NOW he was making his way, farther from the lair, and farther from their main entrance to the surface. He walked for about 20 minutes, wishing he had brought his skateboard, for then he would have made it in half the time. Secretly he was thankful that it was a ways away. He didn't want the others to find out.

Michelangelo loved his brothers. He really, really did. He just wasn't comfortable with them know why he was leaving at least four times a week. It was his little secret to enjoy.

" _Meeooowww"_

Mikey froze, turning to the small sound, to find an adorable tuxedo cat.

"AWWWWWW" he gushed as he immediately dropped to his knees to scratch the cat behinds it's ears. Mikey continued to rub it and talk to it, before checking his watch, which read:

11:30pm

Master Splinter and his brothers would be back in about an hour and a half, so after saying bye to the cat, Mikey ran the rest of the way.

Mikey's watch was green and shaped like a turtle, probably why he loved it. He found it when Raph pushed him into the dumpster, and was ecstatic. It was a bit broken with one strap missing, so he kept it in his belt for when he needed it.

Since he ran the rest of the way, Mikey arrived to his destination in 5 minutes earlier than he would have if he walked. Mikey had arrived in his little cove. It wasn't much. Just a room down in the sewer with a large manhole cover, but it was lined with bars instead of just a closed cover, and this allowed more light from the surface to shine in. Since in was night, it wasn't as bright as it could be, but still pretty bright considering all the streetlamps above. Luckily, right above his cove was the most deserted area in all of New York, so no one on the surface could hear or see him just down below.

The best part of it all, was that right in the centre of the room, was a beautiful piano. It was a little old, and some of the higher keys didn't work anymore, but it sounded beautiful, especially in this setting. Mikey thought that the echo it made was just gorgeous.

After taking in the sight, Mikey quickly set up his book, and sat down.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

"Can you believe how lucky we are?!" Donnie squealed as he carried his box of used parts.

Leo and Raph rolled their eyes, while April giggled. She knew how excited Donnie got for used parts; it's one of the things she loved about him.

"Yea, _**soooo**_ lucky..." Raph muttered, loud enough for Donnie to hear.

" HEY!" The purple banded turtle yelled. "It's not everyday you find a next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption!"

Raph chuckled and raised his hands in defence.

"Alright, alright keep it down guys. Mikey should be asleep, it's 11:45pm." Leo whispered.

The turtles planned to be back almost by 1am, but training with April finished early, and after Don found the cadmium processor, he was ready to head back as well. So the three turtles, rat, and two humans, made their way back to the lair. They were just walking up the steps when Leo shushed them.

"Do you hear that?" Leo asked, listening intently. Confused, the others began to listen as well, trying to hear what Leo had heard.

"Is that a... piano?" April inquired.

"It is! But who's playing it?" Raph questioned. "And where's it coming from?"

"Well, we're in the lair, so it obviously can't be coming from in here..." Donnie said.

"Noooo _,_ _really?_ " Raph groaned, rolling his eyes.

"It's coming from down there." Leo said, motioning his head down the tunnels. " Come on, lets go!"

The gang walked for 5 minutes or so, only following the sound of this piano.

"Man, that what I call talent!" Casey chuckled. "I wish I could play like that..."

"I had lessons for 3 years as a child, but, whoever is playing right now, is SUPER talented, or has had YEARS of practice."

Master Splinter quite enjoyed this music. It was relaxing and soothing to his ears, and it was true; whoever was playing had great talent.

" _ **I'm no superman"**_

The voice echoed down the tunnels, and everyone froze. It was beautiful. Not only could this person play, but they could sing too?!

" _ **I can't take your hand, and fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah..."**_

"Wow. I don't usually care for anything like this, but this is amazing!" Raph laughed in shock.

" _ **I can't read your mind, like a billboard sign,**_

 _ **and tell you everything you wanna hear, but,**_

 _ **I'll be your heeeroo!"**_

The pitch, perfect. The tune, wonderful. No voice cracks, or strains or _falsetto._ Just beautiful singing. They all continued to follow the voice and piano.

" _ **Cause I, I could be everything you need.**_

 _ **If your the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable."**_

"Man! He's better than any singer I've ever heard, and I have heard lots of amazing singers!" April said, in awe of this amazing voice.

" _ **I, yeah I believe in destiny, I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul.**_

 _ **But if your the one for me, I'll be a hero."**_

"Leo, do you think it could from the surface?" Donnie asked. Leo thought for a few seconds.

"I think so. I bet when we get as close as we can, we're gonna find a manhole cover, and right above is someone very talented."

"Very, VERY talented!" Casey confirmed.

" _ **Ooohh! I'll be a hero-o-ooo, yeah."**_

"Over here!" Master splinter whispered to his family and friends, gesturing just around the corner. April rushed there, and was there before the others. She peeked over, and couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. She turned around and faced the others, who where still catching up.

"What? What did you see!?" Raph urged, walking faster now. April was speechless. She just couldn't get her mouth to move enough to talk. She frantically pointed at the corner before peeking again, soon followed by one rat, 3 turtles and another human. Almost immediately, all the jaws dropped, for right in front of them, sat their very own, Michelangelo. HE was the one singing and playing piano. And he continued.

" _ **I'll be a hero-oo,**_

 _ **So incredible, some kind of miracle,**_

 _ **That when it's meant to be I'll become a hero-oh,**_

 _ **so I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for Yaahh-a-a-ahh!**_ _(Fave part cause he hits the note well)_

The 6 friends stood in awe. Mikey's voice was just, AMAZING! He hit that high note so well!

"I didn't know Mikey had ANY talents!" Raph whispered in shock. "I mean, he's not an amazing ninja, or cook, and he doesn't really enjoy painting that much, but he's decent at it anyway..."

Donnie elbowed Raph in the chest, scowling. Raph chuckled a little, before he quieted down and continued to listen.

" _ **Yea I'll be a hero-o-o-ohh, yeah,**_

" _ **Cause I, I could be everything you need,**_

 _ **If your the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable.**_

 _ **I, yea I believe in destiny, I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul,**_

 _ **But if your the one for me,**_

 _ **I'll be a hero.**_

 _ **Yeahh.**_

 _ **Yea, I'll be a hero-ooh-oohh,**_

 _ **Yeahh, I'll be a hero...**_

 _ **Hero..."**_

Mikey slowly finished his song, with an amazing piano finish, before sighing deeply.

"Mikey?" came a voice behind him.

Instantly, Mikey jumped it, but his knee banged along the bottom of the piano. He hissed in pain and stood up, hopping on one foot, before loosing balance and tripping over the piano chair behind him. Mikey fell backwards, head hitting the floor, and his legs dangling on the chair still. He looked at his upside down family, rubbing his sore head.

"Um, h-hey guys..." Mikey stuttered, clearly embarrassed. Leo and April helped Mikey to his feet, then they all stared at him expectantly. Mikey blushed from all the eyes pointing at him.

"So...um, how much did you hear?" Mikey asked, staring at his feet.

"All of it..." Raph said. Mikey's blush deepened.

"Dude, there's only one word to describe that." Casey smirked. Mikey closed his eyes, waiting for insults. Insults that never came...

"AMAZING!" cried all 6 of his friends and family. Mikey looked up in shock.

"Really?"

"YES! Mikey that was the most amazing thing I have EVER seen!" April laughed.

"Dude, you have real talent!" Casey complimented.

"Yea bro! Why didn't you tell us that you could sing, and play! Add that to your dancing and your a triple threat!" Raph laughed as he gave his brother a noogie and a sideways hug.

"Man Mikey! I'm serious when I say you have talent!" Leo praised and Donnie just stood in shock, smiling at his brother. Mikey laughed lightly and blushed hard. He didn't expect this. He looked up to see Master Splinter smiling at him.

"My son, I am very proud of you, and simply ecstatic to discover this talent of yours. I cannot wait to see you develop it more!" Master Splinter said.

"Thank you, Sensei." Mikey smiled as he bowed.

"Alright knucklehead lets go home. It's 12:30am and I wanna sleep!" Raph groaned as he put his arm around Mikey's shoulder. Mikey chuckled and nodded, as the 7 friends made their way back.

Mikey stopped for a second, remembering his book.

"Everything OK, Mikey?" Donnie asked.

Well, the book was safe where it was, and he wasn't trying to hide it anymore so,

"Yea. I'm good dude." Mikey smiled, as they continued their way back to the lair.

 **The End**

 **OK so yea... Tell me what you think, like if I missed something, or the lyrics are wrong or anything. I wrote this cause I couldn't find the type of talent fanfic I wanted, so I did it myself. I really hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Kiwilicious**


End file.
